M.I.9
Overview M.I.9 is a secret British government service. It runs the M.I.High Project which was a secret project up until Series 4 when SKUL discovered that children were now agents. M.I.9 at one point worked with SCAB (Section for Cybernetics And Bionics) for Operation Looking Glass. The M.I.High project was based at Saint Hopes in a secret base hidden 230 feet below the school up until Series 6 when the M.I.High project was moved to Saint Hearts. ("Quakermass") In "The Beginning" it was revealed that the M.I. High Project was created when 3 Saint Hearts students foiled a KORPS scheme to create a superweapon. As seen in "One Flew Over the Budgie's Cage", Frank London was awarded the M.I.9 medal for bravery. It is revealed that a Code Zero refers to worst case scenarios. The medal is also seen in "Return of the Dark Wizard". Both Tom Tupper and Dan Morgan were awarded the medal in the "Return of the Dark Wizard". Sections *MI4 ("The Visit") - operates prisons *MI9 (all episodes) - teenage spy team *MI16 ("The League of Mata Hari") - unknown *MI17 ("Vote SKUL") - guards the Royal Treasury *MI19 ("The League of Mata Hari") - unknown *MI25 ("The Wasp") - teenage spy team *MI38 ("SKULdiggery") - archaeological department Agents *Abergavenny Smith *Amber Bayes *Edward Dixon-Halliday *Frank London *George Bland ("One Flew Over the Budgie's Cage") *Hamish Campbell (KORPS double agent) *Horatio Stark (Chief Agent) *Hyperia Von Hades (ex-KORPS, dead) *Jade Dixon-Halliday (ex-M.I.9, SKUL) *James Blonde ("The Others") *Jed Black ("Fit to Wurst") *Jemima Thursday ("Old School") *Lenny Bicknall *Maurice Hutchinson (Animal Division) *Mike Stern (KORPS double agent) *Raymond Stilt (Gadget Department) *Stella Knight (Chief Agent) Teams Original Team *1941 **Billy Bagshaw ("The Beginning") **Emily Cartwright ("The Beginning") **Jack Watkins ("The Beginning") **MI9 officer ("The Beginning") Team 1 *Series 1 - Series 2 **Blane Whittaker **Daisy Millar **Rose Gupta Team 2 *Series 3 - Series 5 **Carrie Stewart **Oscar Cole **Rose Gupta Team 3 *Series 6 **Aneisha Jones **Dan Morgan **Tom Tupper **Zoe Team 4 *Series 7 **Aneisha Jones **Dan Morgan **Tom Tupper **Keri Summers Trivia *The fictional Directorate of Military Intelligence sections in M.I. High. The names stand for: Military Intelligence, Section "X". Some names were used for real sections that are now nonexistent. Both of the only existent real life divisions of MI5 and MI6 have been mentioned in this fictional world, but are rarely referenced due to M.I.9 being the main security service in the TV series. MI9 was a real section, and MI5 and MI6 allowed the use of the MI9 name stylized as M.I.9 in the series due to their refusal to real names being used. **MI1 **MI2 **MI3 **MI4 **MI5 **MI6 **MI7 **MI8 **MI9 **MI10 **MI11 **MI12 **MI13 **MI14 **MI15 **MI16 **MI17 **MI18 **MI19 *The real MI9 was only active during WWII and specialized in aiding resistance fighters in enemy occupied territory and recovering Allied troops who found themselves behind enemy lines. They also sent gadgets to help prisoners of war escape such as compasses that were hidden inside pens or tunic buttons and maps disguised as silk handkerchiefs. All these gadgets were sent as aid parcels from fake charities. *During, "Forever Young", the "National Organization for Scientific Extrapolation" was seen; it was called NOSE for short, similarly to how all of KORPS's divisions are named after body parts. Gallery ID card 1 - Aneisha Jones.png|ID card Aneisha Jones ID card 2 - Aneisha Jones.png|ID card Aneisha Jones ID card 3 - Aneisha Jones.jpg|ID card Aneisha Jones ID card 4 - Aneisha Jones.jpg|ID card Aneisha Jones ID card 1 - Billy Bagshaw.jpg|ID card Billy Bagshaw ID card 1 - Blane Whittaker.jpeg|ID card Blane Whittaker ID card 1 - Carrie Stewart.jpg|ID card Carrie Stewart ID card 1 - Dan Morgan.png|ID card Dan Morgan ID card 4 - Dan Morgan.jpg|ID card Dan Morgan ID card 2 - Frank London.png|ID card Frank London ID card 3 - Frank London.jpg|ID card Frank London ID card 1 - Keri Summers.png|ID card Keri Summers ID card 2 - Keri Summers.png|ID card Keri Summers ID card 1 - Oscar Cole.jpg|ID card Oscar Cole ID card 2 - Oscar Cole.jpg|ID card Oscar Cole ID card 1 - Rose Gupta.jpg|ID card Rose Gupta ID card 2 - Stella Knight.png|ID card Stella Knight ID card 1 - Tom Tupper.png|ID card Tom Tupper ID card 2 - Tom Tupper.png|ID card Tom Tupper ID card 4 - Tom Tupper.jpg|ID card Tom Tupper ID card 1 - Zoe.png|ID card Zoe ID card 4 - Zoe.jpg|ID card Zoe MI9 ID Card 1.jpg|ID cards for Aneisha Jones and Tom Tupper MI9 File 1 - Area 5.1.jpg| File Area 5.1 MI9 File 1 - Frank London.jpg|File Frank London MI9 File 2 - Frank London.jpg|File Frank London MI9 File 3 - Frank London.jpg|File Frank London MI9 File 1 - Mike Stern.jpg|File Mike Stern MI9 File 1 - Stella Knight.jpg|File Stella Knight MI9 Report 1.jpg|Report in "We Need to Talk About KORTEX" MI9 Assessment 1 - Aneisha Jones.jpg|Assessment MI9 Assessment 1 - Tom Tupper.jpg|Assessment Series 6 Official Poster.jpg|Sign Series 7 Official Poster-1.jpg|Sign Series 7 Official Poster-2.png|Sign MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.15.jpg|Medal for Bravery The_team_series_1.png|The team (Series 1-Series 2) M-i-high-s1-e7-t.jpg|The team (Series 1-Series 2) The_team_1.jpg|The team (Series 1-Series 2) Disguises.jpg|The team (Series 3-Series 5) The_team_2.jpg|The team (Series 3-Series 5) The_team_colour.jpg|The team (Series 3-Series 5) SE05EP8.jpg|The team (Series 3-Series 5) SE06EP3.jpg|The team (Series 6) The_team_mission_incredibbble.png|The team (Series 6) T6.jpg|The team (Series 6-Series 7) Stella_and_the_new_team.jpg|The team (Series 6-Series 7) Img-intro.png|The team (Series 7) Fit=1440x1440edited.jpg|The team (Series 7) Fit=1440x1440_(1)edited.jpg|The team (Series 7) The_Team_Series_7.jpg|The team (Series 7) Category:Faction Category:MI9